peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1968
Peelenium ;Broadcast *04 November 1999 ;Playlist *Cream: Crossroads *Buffalo Springfield: Expecting To Fly *Bonzo Dog Band: The Canyons Of Your Mind *T Rex: Salamanda Palaganda ;Events *March 3: Police raid Middle Earth club in Covent Garden, London. Peel, who DJs regularly at club, expresses sympathy in his IT column for victims of police harassment . *March 17: violent anti-Vietnam War demo in Grosvenor Square, London; Peel is present. *April 4: Martin Luther King shot dead in Memphis, sparking riots in major US towns and cities. *May: student revolt and workers' strikes in Paris threaten De Gaulle's government. *June 5: assassination of Senator Robert F. Kennedy. Peel pays tribute to him on Night Ride. *August 21-23: Soviet troops invade Czechoslovakia to crush Dubcek government's "Prague Spring". *October: First sextuplets born in UK. *November: Richard Nixon elected US President. Peel meets future wife Sheila ("Pig") while appearing on TV show "How It Is". *November 22: The Beatles release The Beatles, later known as the White Album. Festive 50 n/a Notable Shows First Peel Night Ride *06 March 1968 Night Ride with Lennon and Ono as studio guests *11 December 1968 See Also *Top Gear *Night Ride *Gigography 1968 *Melody Maker: 1968 Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1968 - Night Ride *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1967-69 *Wikipedia: 1968 *Wikipedia: 1968 In Music *Marmalade Skies (1968): Jan / Feb / Mar / Apr / May / June / July / Aug / Sept / Oct / Nov / Dec *List Of Shows Shows calendar Shows available online * 07 January 1968 / 14 January 1968 / 21 January 1968 / 28 January 1968 * 04 February 1968 / 18 February 1968 / 25 February 1968 * 06 March 1968 / 10 March 1968 / 17 March 1968 / 24 March 1968 / 31 March 1968 * 07 April 1968 / 28 April 1968 * 01 May 1968 / 08 May 1968 / 19 May 1968 / 22 May 1968 / 26 May 1968 / 29 May 1968 * 05 June 1968 / 09 June 1968 / 12 June 1968 / 16 June 1968 / 23 June 1968 / 30 June 1968 * 10 July 1968 / 14 July 1968 / 21 July 1968 / 24 July 1968 / 28 July 1968 * 04 August 1968 / 07 August 1968 / 11 August 1968 / 14 August 1968 / 18 August 1968 / 21 August 1968 / 25 August 1968 / 28 August 1968 *11 September 1968 / 18 September 1968 / 22 September 1968 / 25 September 1968 / 29 September 1968 *09 October 1968 / 13 October 1968 / 27 October 1968 / 30 October 1968 *03 November 1968 / 10 November 1968 / 17 November 1968 / 20 November 1968 / 24 November 1968 *08 December 1968 / 11 December 1968 / 22 December 1968 *Bonzo Sessions / Pentangle First Session / John Renbourn Terry Cox Session / Fairport Convention 3rd Session / Nice 1967 1968 / Roy Harper 1968 1969 Category:1968